


"Don't Worry, The Doctor Is Here."

by Serina_Leigh



Category: Doctor Who (2005), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Asui is her Rory, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Cross Over, F/F, F/M, Izuku is a cross between 10 and 11, M/M, Midoriya Is the Doctor, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, One For All Users As The Doctor, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Uraraka is basically Amy Pond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serina_Leigh/pseuds/Serina_Leigh
Summary: With a grunt of effort, the large man falls forward, huge hands landing on the console as he starts the pull and push on levers and buttons. He stumbles around in a circle, adjusting readings and screens, gritting his teeth as the hole in his side starts to glow a bright gold.He grins, white teeth on display as his knees give out and he slumps to the ground, back to his console. “Looks like . . . The last time . . .” He laughs, throat scratchy and rough. The golden glow of his wound overtakes the rest of his skin. “Well I wonder . . .  Who . . . Just who will I . .  B-be?”One For All Users as the doctors!





	"Don't Worry, The Doctor Is Here."

The sound of doors slamming against the wall echoes amongst the roar of engines and haggard breaths. Blonde hair is dirtied and ragged, much like the yellow suit of the man stumbling forward into the alien room.

Blue light blinks brighter, then dims in a pattern echoing the urgency of the situation. The red colored console that sits in the middle flashes with yellow lights as it tries to warn of impending doom.****

With a grunt of effort, the large man falls forward, huge hands landing on the console as he starts the pull and push on levers and buttons. He stumbles around in a circle, adjusting readings and screens, gritting his teeth as the hole in his side starts to glow a bright gold.****

"Just a little bit longer!"� The man demands, shoving off the magical light just long enough to hit one more button. His strength finally leaves him, the groan and rattle of the metal around him telling of a destruction to come.****

Hooded blue eyes look around, taking in the bright crimson metal framing, navy tiles on the floor, and white ceiling.****

He grins, white teeth on display as his knees give out and he slumps to the ground, back to his console. "Looks like . . . The last time . . ."Â� He laughs, throat scratchy and rough. The golden glow of his wound overtakes the rest of his skin. "Well I wonder . . . Who . . . Just who will I . . B-be?"****

The golden light erupts, his muscles tense and seize. Arching his back, the light jumps and flows, growing bright enough to block out the room before leaving all together.****

Left behind is a heap on the floor, a pale hand reaching out.****

Moments pass, no movement.****

Then . . .****

The fingers curl together, nails scraping tile.****

Suddenly . . .****

The man jumps to his feet.****

A huge intake of air, then panting, eyes wide as they take in what is around them. "_Whoa_ . . ."Â� His hands come up to his hair, ruffling before he starts patting down his body.****

He takes in the baggy suit that no longer fits, hanging off his frame like a dress. "Well, that's different-"Â� He cuts off licking around his mouth and scrunching up his nose. "New teeth,"� He grunts. "That's weird."****

Pulling on his hair as he twirls around to the console, his eyes try to take in the changes as his hair is pulled in front of his eyes. "UGH! I'm still not ginger!" He groans as he runs his hands down his face. "�I'm-I'm,"� He hits his temples as he stumbles on his feet. "I'm-"Â� The loud bang of a piece of the ceiling tile falling startled him. "Crashing!"� He cried out in glee.****

He was not blonde anymore, yet had a full head of dark curls, a black that somehow glinted green in the light. Nor where his eyes blue, but a green to rival emeralds. The man was shorter, too, much shorter, the yellow suit drowning him.****

Shucking off the jacket that was still covered in blood, the man took in the screens of the console. He rolled up his sleeves before tightening his belt as he ran around trying to help the machine even as it creaked and groaned in protest.****

Kicking off the too big shoes, he grinned as he held on to a lever looking around the room that was falling apart right before his eyes. Laughing he pulls down, watching as the room crumbled around him. _"BANZAI!"_

**-{o}{0}{o}-**

A sigh of breath fogs the window of the two story home. The sigh trailed back to a young brown haired girl, her large brown eyes holding a loneliness no one her age should know.****

She pulls her shall tighter around her, the nightgown pooling around her feet as she holds her knees to her chest.****

The night was chilly, the air still and calm, the only view she had was of her back garden.****

Maybe she wouldn't be so lonely if only she had a friend, if only she wasn't stuck here in a place that wasn't her home because her parents couldn't afford her. They loved her . . . But she was "better off with her aunt"� for stability.****

The small girl was about to turn off her light and go to bed, turning away from the window, when a loud mechanical groaning sound filled her ears. Then a slam, bang, boom, of something crashing into the back garden.****

Racing back to the window on bare feet, the girl put her face to the glass, round cheeks squishing on the chilled window pane.****

Right there, right in her backyard . . . Was a blue police box.

Her feet couldn't go fast enough as she flew downstairs, throwing on her coat and slippers before grabbing a flashlight and racing through the back door and to the steaming box.****

The ground trailing up to the large box was torn up, blown all over the place.****

Her steps slowed as she approached, the wonder in her eyes turning to caution and wariness. She fists her hands in her dressing gown, biting her lip.****

Then the door blows open, smoke and light filtering out. A hook comes flying out and latches onto the stone beside her feet.****

But what was most surprising was the face that follows after.****

Brown eyes take in the panting young man, large green eyes, freckles, strong jaw but cheeks still plump, and unruly curls that fell onto his brow as he threw his arms over the edge of the box.****

He takes her in, eyes scanning as he catches his breath. "Can I have an apple?" His green eyes are unfocused as they look around the yard. Water holds down his curls to his forehead, making his white shirt almost see-through. "All I can think about, apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving?! That's new, never had cravings before." He pauses in his rambling, grunting as he hoists himself up so he sitting on the edge of the big blue police box.****

"Whoa!"� He chuckles looking to her before going back to staring into the box. "Look at that!"****

"A-are you okay?" The girl asks, gripping her flashlight.****

"Just had a fall." The man swung his legs over the wall, the nonchalance in his tone not matching a situation very well. "All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."****

"You're soaking wet."****

"I was in the swimming pool."

"You said you were in the library."****

He nods, swallowing as he caught his breath. "There was a swimming pool."

"Are you a policeman?" She questions.****

"Why?" He leans forward, eyes narrowed. "Did you call the police?"****

She ignores his question, "Did you come about the crack in my wall?"

He looks at her in confusion, "What cra-AK-" Suddenly he drops to the ground, flinching and curling around his side.****

"You alright mister?" Her big brown eyes take on concern again, but for a different reason as the strange man convulses.****

Sitting up on his knees, he shakes his head a bit before speaking. "No, I'm fine, I'm okay, this is all perfectly normal-"Â� His voice chokes off before shimmering yellow light escapes his mouth as he gasps.****

"Who are you?" Hands steady on her flashlight, the girl scrunches up her eyebrows in a frown.****

He holds up his hands, the yellow light wisping off his freckled skin. "I don't know yet. I'm still cooking." His eyes light up as he chuckles. "Does it scare up?"****

"No,"� The girl eyes him in confusion, "It just looks a bit weird."****

"No, no, no," He chuckled, eyes twinkling. "The crack in your wall, does it scare you?"****

"Yes." It did, the crack in her wall scared her like nothing ever did before. It creeped her out, made it hard to sleep, was the reason she was up even now.****

He smiles, teeth showing as he hops to his feet. "Well then, no time to lose! I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off." He turns suddenly, wobbling slightly as he walks away.

Right into a tree.


End file.
